Introducing My Vampira Sierra
by Yumi Night
Summary: In the darkness she crept. Up to the unknowing blue haired boy asleep, her fangs glistening above his neck in the darkened moonlit night...Revised.


**Introducing My Vampira Sierra**

**By:** Yumi Night

**Disclaimers: **No, I don't own any character except for my own. 

**Author's Notes:**This is something I thought of long ago and which I only put to writing now. Anyway, it seems interesting. I have nothing good to say yet again, I guess. I'm just babbling here. So just read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **

**_________________________**

**In the Cover of Night**   
  
  
  
**** I need my blood. My food. My life… 

In the shadows she lurked for hours and hours, getting hungrier and hungrier every second. She came around a dark alleyway, taking into consideration a bunch of addicts sitting across each other, smoking something awful and muttering darkly at each other.

Too frail…I need one body…one strong body with my food…my blood… 

She walked past them, her head bent downwards but her gleaming yellow eyes focused straight ahead. She shielded her eyes from the bright streetlights and continued down the road until she reached a rural area of some sort. She could look straight now without a bent head as there were only dimly lit streetlights. She spotted a few more people on her way ahead, but all seemed old and frail. Hardly worth comprehending.

She passed a sturdy bridge into an even more unpopulated area. She was growing even more ravenous. She had to eat soon, or she would just have to take any stranger that passed by. No matter how little juice she got out of them.

She was halted to a stop as soon as she reached a tall, metallic gate. She stared up at its full height, easily towering her slender form. Her eyes glowered especially bright for only a brief moment. Large, bat-like wings erupted from behind her as she was lifted into the air, eyes still glowing madly, like one in a trance.

In a split-second later she was past the gate. She looked back at it with an insane grin and continued on to the large mansion in front of her as lightning flashed and thunder roared angrily above the darkened skies. She hoped to find the meat and blood she had been seeking for so long. Unknowing to the certain blue-haired boy asleep within.

~~~~

She stopped short when she reached the huge oak front doors. Her eyes gave another eerie glow as she lifted her clawed hands and moved forward as if nothing had been in her way. Slowly, the double doors dissolved into a cloud of color as she easily passed and right after she put her hand back to her sides, the doors returned, as solid as ever.

She crossed the dark halls, only illuminated by a brief shine of the moonlight seeping through curtained windows. She looked at each room she passed carefully, making sure she didn't leave one unchecked.

Finally after carefully making her way through seven separate hallways she came to a stop right in front of two black double doors. She cocked her head to the side and pushed the doors open in trial. _What luck!_ She thought with a slight smile, showing her fanged grin. It wasn't locked as she had predicted.

She stepped inside the dark room, licking her lips at the feast of fresh human flesh before her. _Now that's what I'm talking about!_ She thought gleefully, peeling back the thick blankets covering her dinner. He was still asleep, his light blue hair reflected by the slight moonlight from the open window. He was still a child, no older than fifteen at the most. Her favorite kind of prey. 

Slowly, her unsheathed claws made its way across his broad muscle toned chest and around his neck. She moved over him, barring her fangs, getting ready for the kill. She lowered her head slowly, making sure every second that he was still asleep. She moved her fangs even closer. So close she had become that she could actually feel his heart beating placidly in his chest and his warm breathing fanning her face.

She opened her mouth for the final step and was immediately taken aback. He woke up. He glared sharply into her face, his piercing red eyes bearing into her own gleaming yellow ones. 

"Get off me." He stated calmly, eyeing her with his steady icy stare.

She withdrew and stumbled down his bed in her surprise. _What is he doing awake?! _This was not at all going according to plans. He continued to glare at her as he sat up, but not making any move towards the lamp at his bedside table. 

"Who…are you?" He hissed through the dark surroundings.

She could not reply, for she had never spoken to a human being before. At least not directly, that is. She made a move towards the open windows, attempting to fly out now that she's been spotted, but he noticed her moves even before she made any inclination to actually do it.

"Don't try it. I'm warning you." He said silently, only loud enough for her to hear.

She was forced to stay where she stood, glaring back at him openly, slightly showing her fangs.

"Who are you?" He repeated more firmly.

She looked at him once more in masked confusion and frustration. Didn't he know who he was talking to?! Apparently, he was questioning her as if she was some kind of common thief. Realization hit her. He must have thought she WAS a common thief. She grinned at this, further revealing her sharpened fangs, glistening in the moonlit night. 

She replied as she approached the boy in silence.

"Hi. I'm Sierra, your worst nightmare."

TBC…

****

A/N: Hope that was ok, if not kind of short. Do you want a second chapter or not? I can guess you would prefer one, considering that little thing at the ending, right. ^-^ Neways, please give your comments and such with your reviews. Thank you! Hope to see you in the next chapter. Mwahahahahaha…


End file.
